Nations and Regions of New Dixie
New Dixie is a collective of governments and autonomous regions broken up but allied together in arms and culture since the beginning of the yet ongoing Civil War with the North. For centuries, the ceasefire has been maintained, and lately some trade has been started. But folks down here would surely like to see the yanks leave well enough alone. Dixieheart The republic nation of Dixieheart is the cultural heart of New Dixie, and acts as the political epicenter of high society and trade among the South. The Gentry have their highest officials and numbers here, and anybody who's anybody attends the Annual Ball at the capital, Goathill. Magnolia The Oligarchy of Magnolia is a pleasant place to pass through if you happen to be White or of The Gentry, or even live in if you are also of loose moral inclinations. Put in enough time, and there's bound to be a station for you there in the heirarchy, and maybe a plantation in your name if you play your hand proper. Be forewarned, however, if you are Colored. Much to the dismay of the neighboring nations, Magnolia is the last nation in the South to hold the institution of slavery. Rebellion is in the wind, but ain't it always? Bayou Marshlands The Marshlands are a wild and untamed place if you step but an inch or two off of civilized areas. Strange creatures and even stranger persons make their home along the roughly outlined coast. The great city of Nawlins is a bright spot in an otherwise misty realm, and is the seat of the Louisiana Monarch. Peachtree A friendly enough place of hills and trees. The Capital, The City of Trees, was the national capital of the entire South, back in ancient history when it was united as a single country under the Messiah General. Magnolia broke away when the Peachtree Canopy Council decided unanimously to eliminate slavery, thus beginning the fracturing into the nations we know today. The Marions The Marions have a history of breaking up into two distinct nations, only to rejoin again within a few years, a decade or two at most. A Constitutional Republic. The brain trust of New Dixie, though not dabblers in Northern miscreancy as some others might be. Old Dominion A would-be theocracy ruled by The Congregation.They could take all of New Dixie by storm if they banded together. Sadly, or fortunately depending on who's asking, the Dominion's general leadership and unity is always up in the air. The region is constantly in strife between feuding mountain family clans and as such is not even considered a bonafide nation by the standards of its naighbors. Neighbors, by the way, who must always contend and fend off mountain clans when the feuding spills over their borders. Leeland The birthplace and site of the final battle of the Messiah General, when he fell during the War of Northern Aggression, and home of the mountain where The Congregation says he will return. Northerner youths who otherwise find it a daring exploit to venture past the wall don't dare cross into Leeland, lest oe of the guns that find themselves aplenty there empty their chambers. A fierce and rebellious people. Kaytasi Commonwealth I ain't one to be pointing fingers, but when one talks of dabblers in Northern miscreancy, folks rightly know where such foolishness takes place. Peddling strange technology, all with the best intentions, all with a New Dixie veneer atop of it, the Commonwealth tries it's darndest to strain relations with its neighbors. Many blame their rulership for moving the capital to Northgate, the central trading hub between North and South. The Lavender Stripe Either part of a population/land management program hatched in the mind of a Northerner, or a poisonous remnant of the War and the bizarre otherworldly tactics hatched in the minds of some Northerner. Without proper protection, no living thing thing can step into The Stripe without their sight becoming clouded by lavender, their mouths filled with the taste of it, their nose with the scent of it, and their ears forever busied with the sound of leaves in the wind. There does exist a colony of survivors, though how they maintain is a mystery. That colony is ruled by one sole Gentry, The Lavender Lady. She's granny and goddess to her people there, and she has been transformed into a being who cannot die. The region to the east of it is laregly unexplored and yet unnamed since the laying down of the Lavender Stripe. The Panhandle, The Mighty Crater, and the Ridge Keys There once stood here a great peninsula, but it was long ago destroyed by the North during the War. The edges of the flodded crater have become home to a few settlers, but none worth mentioning. the remaining area is sparsely populated, and home to bizarre hairy cratures though to be men deformed over generations by whatever poison the great bomb carried with it.